pixelgun_wikifandomcom-20200215-history
Pixel Gun 3D Updates
This is a list of all updates in the game for both IOS and Android. The Pixel Gun 3D Wiki is NOT affiliated with RiliSoft. 10.0.0 * Fixed bug with empty rooms. * The BIGGEST update ever - 10.0.0 - is already here! New features: * Finally! New chapter of the CAMPAIGN mode is added! New mode: POINTS CAPTURE with new map * Mining Camp. * Now you can play 5x5 matches in multiplayer mode! * Max level is extended to 31! * New weapons and upgrades: more than 17 BRAND new guns with unique mechanics! * Premium Account. Earn extra rewards in matches! * The Rent of weapons and armory is removed. * A lot of bug fixes. 9.4.0 *New Rentable Weapons and Armor! *Added new Languages *Reworked Slender Map and controls *New player animations and Achievements in Points system. *Some objects can now damage you *New sound for some items *Bug fixes 9.3.1 (Android only) *St. Patricks Day Update *New Gun! *New Skins! *Holiday themed lobby *Recolored Serious Man's Hat *Added hidden Leprechauns in Multiplayer Maps. 9.3.0 *Five Nights at Freddys Content. (Has been announced on the Facebook Page.) *Absolutely new POINTS SYSTEM. Now you can get points for different game actions. Get the best score and win the match! *New powerful guns! Now you can rent cool weapons for different values of time. *New map - Scary Pizzeria *Secret arena in SURVIVAL - try to find it! *Upgrades for capes and boots *Fixed a lot of bug fixes 9.2.0 *Dangerous Roads - the New map for Team Battle & Flag Capture! *Two New Guns for Valentine's Day! *Killcams and revenge marks! Now you can see your rivals after death and avenge yourself *New buttons for switching quickly from the wins list to the new maps *New death animations for different types of weapons *New animation of explosion for Mech and Turret 9.1.0 *4 new summer guns. *Solar and positive map - Paradise Resort. *Improved smoothing of movements in multiplayer. *Performance optimization. *Fixed bugs in the FRIENDS system. 9.0.4 *The maximum level is extended up to 26! *A lot of new guns! *Added a ruby set of armor. *New map - Christmas Town *Completely new products in the store: Turret, Jetpack and even a MECH! WOW! *Processed accessories. Pick a unique set of capes and boots with super effects. *Reworked mechanics of shotguns. *Russian localization! Very soon will be added other languages) *Added GEMS systems. *Added CLAN leaderboard. Now you can see top clans in Pixel Gun 3D. 8.3.0 *Extended the numbers of level! * New mechanicsсs of the multiplayer modes! To win gain max kills to the end the match time! *Game balance is improved. Nerfed some guns. 8.2.1 What's new in version 8.2.1: * Wooden Armor and Wooden Helmet added! * New maps (PUMPKIN ISLAND and BLOCKMART) * Pumpkin Thrower and Hellraiser are the new guns. * New looks of several guns. * Uniques skins are added! * New rank icons. 8.0.0 A long-waited update 8.0.0 is now available! - Armors and Hats are added. - Super map - TRAINS DEPOT - Sniper-oriented map - SNIPER FORTS - A lot of new guns and a bunch of upgrades! - MAX level raised to 18! Conquer new limits! - Grenades! - New one-tap weapon switch system. - Handy new mechanics for potions, grenades and other items. - Additional Sniper mode button is introduced. SKIN and CAPE editor is improved! - New awesome tool - the pipette! - Now tools display selected color. 7.2.0 -bug fixes for joining friends 7.1.0 * New guns: Sparkly Blaster & Cherry Bomb (Those guns are the winners of our Facebook contest) * New Deadly Games arena:Deadly Complex. * New section is added - USER SUPPORT. Now you can write your feedback right from the app. Also now you can send to us about cheaters or inappropriate acts. Just tap on nickname in the list of players. * We have improved the main Menu Lobby! Look for the Leaderboard and special offers of the shop. 7.0.0 * Added new map- Nuclear City * Added new weapon-Bass Cannon * Added Clan system- You can make a clan to find your friends easier. Features include Customizable Clan Logo, etc. * Added the feature of recording gameplay for some Android, and later IOS, devices. Note that the Kindle Fire HD has this feature delayed until they make a recording system compatible with their recorder. * Bug Fixes This and 6.3.0 will be coming soon for IOS devices. 6.3.0 * Added new maps * D-DAY * Knife Party (For MELEE Fans!) * Added new skins in profile * Added new weapons (based on weapons used from war) * Brave Patriot,"Eindringling",and Old Comrade * Bug fixes 6.2.0 *Added new maps: * Atlantis (Premium) * Heavens Garden * New skins that are purchaseable *Lowered game capacity *Bug fixes (The Server Bug) *Fix team battle points 6.1.5 *Added new maps: **King of the Hill **Ant's Life **Inside the CODE *Added special effects to Capes and Hats *Bug fixes 6.1.0 *New boots: Ninja Tabi *Added Leaderboards: Now you can compare results with friends and the best players of Pixel Gun! *Bug fixes *Added Facebook integration with Friends: Now you can find or add friends easily now! 6.0.5 *New maps: Pirates! (Day & Night mode) *New arena in Deadly Games *New guns: Flower Power and Big Buddy *Friends System improves: **Now you can view all friend's accessory **You can rotate friend's skin in profile **Friends now sorting in list by status **You can abort now your requests in inbox *A lot of bug fixes 6.0.0 *Added new weapons *Added FRIEND SYSTEM *New mode'': FLAG CAPTURE!'' *New weapons: :* Plasma Rifle :* Plasma Pistol :* Ninja Sword *New accessories: :*Great Samurai Helmet *New Map: :*Two Castles *A lot of bug fixes. *Boots now have special affects 5.5.0 *Added new weapons (Marsksman M1 & 2, Razor Thrower, and the Angry Reptile.) *Added Boots *Added Daily Prizes *New Level Designs in Campaign *Great performance & productivity optimization *Bug fixes 5.4.0 *Added Cape customization *New potions (Night Vision, Anti-Gravity) *New Weapons and Upgrades (Anti-Gravity Blaster, Chain Thunderbolt, Armageddon) *New Map: Science Lab 5.3.0 *Potions (Haste, Might, regeneration and invisbility) *New Deadly Games map (Foggy Swamp) *New Weapons (new upgrade for the Grenade launcher, Tesla Generator, Railgun) *Reworked Space Station map 5.2.0 *New Weapons and upgrades (Rocket Launcher and Flamethrower) *New Maps (Space station, Mafia Mansion, Shooting range) *Bugfixes *New Skins (David Vandarhar, Bugs Bunny and Daffy Duck) then removed 5.1.0 *Night Map in Deadly Games *New upgrades for the guns *New audio and visual effects and new sword cacuss *Bugfixes and optimisations 5.0.1 *New Deadly Games mode *New weapons system *New upgrades *New sound effects *Bugfixes and improvements *Redesign on the game 4.7.1 *Added auto rooms division by rank *Optimized memory usage *Optimized CPU usage *A lot of bug fixes 4.7 *Bugfixes 4.6 *New Weapons: Guerrilla Rifle and Brutal Headhunter *Accessories Category: Hats and Capes *New Map Parkour City *Bugfixes 4.4 *New Christmas pack of weapons (Happy Tree Slayer Deadly Candy and new upgrades! *New Training Camp with awards. *Game balance improvements. *A lot of bug fixes. We keep on improving the system stability. We hope that from that moment on there will be no software bugs at all! 4.3 *New mode - Survival Game! How many waves can you survive in the arena? How many coins can you earn? *The system of ranks and experience! Win, get coins, and upgrade your rank! Show to everyone what a cool player you are! *Scene comics in survival campaign! Experience the story of the main character. *The new physics of the weapons. Now your results depends on your ability to use different types of weapons. *New weapons upgrades. *Bug and error fixes. 4.1 Here comes another cool update! *New WORLD in survival campaign! *As usual more cool guns with new upgrades *The interface is improved! Now it is much brighter! Pass the campaign mission, get the Alien Gun, and show it off in multiplayer! 4.0 *BRAND NEW SURVIVAL MODE! Now with levels map and stars rate system! Finally getting coins becomes easier! *New TEAM MODE in CO-OP! Put your team together and welcome to the battlefield! *New map is added - Aztec Temple *More new upgrades for the weapons. *We keep on improving system stability. We hope that from that moment on there will be no software bugs at all! 3.12 *Weapons properties were added by popular demand! Now you can choose the most suitable weapon! *Also a chain of upgrades for weapons have appeared. Now you can craft a diamond pick! We keep on improving system stability. We hope that from that moment on there will be no software bugs at all! Category:Other